Daughter of Mal
by Pipper Pines
Summary: Mal and Zoey have a daughter with exceptional magical abilities and beauty. This attracts attention from many people- including Queen Chrysalis' son! AU. Zal. Contains MLP and Grojband guests. NOT A CROSSOVER! Romance, Family, Parody, Drama, and Humor.
1. A New Addition

**Me: Is anyone else ready for the sequel to "Bride of Mal"?**

** Rabel: Oh, me me me! I am!**

** Me: This story is longer than the original, and also has more going on in it. I hope you enjoy this story, "Daughter of Mal"!**

The best part of waking up every morning was seeing her beside him. She woke up.

"Good morning, Mal," Zoey said, her bright red hair a mess. She tried to get up, but he grabbed her hand.

"Good morning, Zoey."

"I have to get up eventually, you know."

"Can I help it if I want to spend every minute I can with you?" It was hard to believe they'd only been married for three months. After a quick argument, Zoey got up. They had a quiet breakfast together, then Zoey headed to the spa to meet her friends.

"So how's the married life?" Courtney asked. Izzy did a cannonball into the pool.

"Yeah, how's being married to Mal going?" the ginger asked her friend.

"Are you having any problems?" Gwen asked nervously. Her wedding was only a few months away.

"It's natural to be nervous, Gwen!" Zoey said brightly. "I was nervous when I was engaged to Mal… _both _times."

After their spa visit, they headed to a little café nearby.

"Could I get some ketchup, please?" Zoey asked. The waiter raised his eyebrows; she had just ordered a plate of spaghetti. "And some mustard and hot sauce, too, please." The waiter brought her the bottles, and she dumped the contents onto her spaghetti. She ate the whole thing, and her friends looked slightly disgusted.

"Zoey, are you sure you're okay?" Sugar asked.

"Well, lately, I've been really tired. I also just had a craving for spaghetti with ketchup, mustard, and hot sauce," Zoey explained.

"We'd better take you to the doctor," Sierra said.

Mal was listening to the pleas of a man whose village had been pillaged in Europe.

"Mal, I have—" Zoey began, then she saw the man. "Oh, I didn't realize you were in a meeting."

"I'm almost done," Mal said. He snapped his fingers. "Your village is now safe from future attacks and all stolen or destroyed items are returned or fixed." The man thanked him, then left. "Now that we're alone…" he said to his wife, giving her a quick kiss.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said. "I went to the doctor today, and—"

"You're sick?!" Mal said with worry. "Whatever it is, I can cure you! Cancer? Tuberculosis? Malaria?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, no!" He looked confused. "Run that by me again."

"You're going to be a father." He swept her up in a hug.

"Oh, honey!" he said. "This is great! How long?"

"Eight months."

At Gwen's wedding, Zoey was five months into her pregnancy and starting to show. Courtney caught the bouquet while standing next to Scott. Samey, who had appeared to have gained weight, was there as well.

"Zoey, I heard you're pregnant!" she squealed. "I'm pregnant, too! When's yours due?"

"In four months."

"Aww, bummer! Mine's due in two. But promise our kids will have a playdate!" She walked off.

At seven months in, Zoey's stomach was larger than it was supposed to be at this stage. They walked into their house and…

"SURPRISE!" everyone cheered.

"It's a baby shower!" Amy squealed.

"But she showered this morning," said Mal in confusion.

"A baby shower is for an expectant mother," Sierra explained. "Her female friends put it on, and they give her gifts for the baby!"

"Open mine!" Izzy said in excitement. Zoey opened the package to find a fedora. It was light brown with a dark brown strap. "I thought it would look cute on your baby!"

Each gift was great. As a final gift, her friends came out with a beautiful crib. It brought tears to her eyes. All of a sudden, she clutched her stomach.

"The baby, I think it's coming."

"Now?!" Mal said with worry. "It's only been seven months!"

"Tell that to the baby!"

The entire group found themselves in the hospital.

"The baby's coming!" he told the doctor.

"What? But it's not due for another two months!" the doctor said.

"Tell the kid that! Now help my wife!" On her way to the delivery room, Zoey passed Samey.

"Zoey! I thought you weren't due for another two months!" said the blonde in surprise.

"The baby had other plans."

Everyone worriedly paced in the waiting room. They heard Zoey's screams. Gwen, who was also expecting, clutched her own stomach.

"If it hurts that much for one kid," she stated. "How much is it going to hurt for two?"

The nurse, Joy, came out.

"How is she?" Mal asked.

"Relax. You have a healthy baby girl," Joy said. "We also had another arrival within the hour, a Miss Samey Collins."

"I thought Samey had been eating too much," Amy said in shock. "I didn't realize she was going to have a baby!"

Mal went to see his wife. She held a little girl in her arms.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Zoey asked in a quiet tone so not to wake the baby.

"Yes. What'll we call her?"

"How about Destiny?"

Zoey's friends were watching the window to the nursery.

"Which one is it?" Dakota asked in excitement.

"That one," Mal said, pointing to Destiny. "We named her Destiny!"

"I wonder which one's my niece," Amy said, looking around.

"That one, next to Mrs. Greenberg's daughter," Joy answered. "Her name's Annabelle."

"Oh, isn't she just the cutest?" Amy asked.

Annabelle began to cry. Destiny turned to her neighbor and made a pacifier appear in her mouth. Annabelle sucked on the pacifier and fell asleep.

"She has my powers," Mal said with pride.

"Here we go," Courtney said.

**Me: Destiny is another character of mine, and while I could have used Mia, the incarnation of Mal in Destiny in "Their Child", I chose Destiny. My fanfic, my rules.**

** Rabel: Read and Review!**


	2. Two Couples and a Baby

**Rabel: So more "Daughter of Mal" means more fun for us. We get to be mean—er, I get to be mean to Destiny along with Cayla in place of Gold Digger and Silver Tray. I'M GOLD DIGGER! In case you don't know, we actually grew up with Destiny. Not in another AU, that was her sister Rachel, but still…**

** Me: As for me, I'm just one of her friends. Just another friend. Oh, and we hope you really enjoy this new chapter. **

Destiny was a difficult child. With her magic powers, it was difficult to find a babysitter that didn't run away screaming his or her head off. Laine proved to be the best babysitter, usually with Corey's help.

"I wish I had one," Laine said aloud one day as she watched her sleeping niece.

"What?!" Corey asked nervously.

"Did I just say that out loud?" she asked nervously.

"You did."

"Crap."

At night, Destiny often woke her parents up with her cries, and Mal voluntarily went to take care of whatever the little girl needed. On one such occasion, he came into his daughter's room and found her crib empty. He had, quietly so not to wake Zoey, begun to panic when he heard his daughter's giggles. Looking up, the exhausted father found his daughter crawling on the ceiling. She let out another giggle and continued to crawl. Mal levitated himself up and caught his daughter.

"Now, go to sleep before I lose it," he said after trying to get her to sleep for about half an hour.

Destiny responded by beginning to cry loudly. Mal panicked.

"No, please don't cry! You'll wake your mother!" He made a music box appear. Zoey's sweet voice singing the "Hush now, Quiet Now" lullaby came out of it. Destiny soon fell asleep.

"Our baby can float," Mal reported.

"Of course she can," Zoey replied, half-asleep.

Destiny's best friend was Annabelle, or as she was called for short, Annie. Annie was a sweet girl who only cried if she was hurt or if her pacifier, the very one Destiny gave her in the hospital, was out of reach.

When Gwen's twins were born, Destiny found herself with two new playmates: Luna Eclipse and Vernal Equinox. Destiny, around this time, found herself crawling into her father's old room, which now held only his duplicates. Each one reacted differently when she found them.

"And who might you be?" Mike asked the little girl.

"She's a stink bomb, that's what she is!" Vito growled.

"Aw, she's just a little ankle biter!" Manitoba said. "I guarantee that when she's older, she'll be a beauty."

Mal heard them speaking, and rushed in. He hadn't told his duplicates when Zoey had been pregnant or even when they had gotten married, so they didn't know Mal had a kid.

"Come here," he said, taking the little one from Mike. "Zoey, can you come get Destiny?" he called out the door. The ginger came and took the girl from her father.

"Who was that?" Mike asked him.

"My daughter," Mal answered.

"Never took you for the fatherly type," Manitoba said in surprise. "How old is she?"

"11 months."

"You've kept her a secret that long?"

"Well, I've been busy!"

"Or are you just worried we'll come and take your precious little family?" Vito asked. Mike slapped him.

"Mal?" Zoey asked, coming into the room. "I just—" She stopped when she saw his duplicates. "Um, honey, who are they?"

"Name's Smith, Manitoba Smith," Manitoba said, kissing Zoey's hand.

"I'm Mike."

"Vito, babe."

"Nice to meet all of you, but what are you?"

"All right," Mal said. "They're my duplicates that I created to keep me company during my exile."

"Are you an unmarried mom?" Vito asked Zoey.

"Ew! No!"

"Are you divorced?"

"No! Mal, how long has it been since you spoke with them?"

"About three years, give or take."

"Tell them." She fixed him with her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. After I let Zoey go, she came to Boney Island to apologize."

"Hey, you said the chick hated you!"

"She didn't, it turned out, and about a year after she came back, we got engaged, and nine months after that, we got married. We had Destiny about ten months later."

"Sweet!" Manitoba said.

"I'm going to go ask Laine to come over," Zoey said as she ran from the room.

"Who's Laine?" Vito asked. Mal slapped his forehead.

When Laine came over, she had Grojband, Trina, and Mina in tow.

"So you drag me on a boat to visit a castle?" Trina said to Corey. Laine was upstairs with her sister.

"No, it's because I'm planning to propose to Laines soon, and I want you to see where her sister lives."

"Wait, you mean someone lives here?" Mina said in surprise. "But who else lives here?"

"ME!" yelled a deep, terrifying voice. Trina clung to Mina in fright.

"Mal!" said a girl's voice. Zoey stood at the top of the stairs. Mal appeared next to her. "You promised you wouldn't!"

"I was just scaring them a little! Lighten up, honey!" A baby's cry came from upstairs.

"I got it," Laine said, running up.

"So who's the mega-hot guy?" Trina asked.

"Trina, that's Mal! The formerly evil mastermind who took over the world, but became reformed due to his love for a certain redhead."

"OMG, Mins! Could you be any more confusing?"

"Laine's sister, Zoey, married Mal and reformed him!"

"Oh. Well, he's still not as hot as Nick Mallory!"

Laine came down the stairs holding Destiny, who was still crying. Zoey took the baby from her sister.

"And the baby?"

"Uh, I guess they had a baby."

At dinner, Corey sat next to Laine. After dessert, Corey announced he had a surprise.

"Laines, we've known each other a long time, and for so long, we've been dating. Now, I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore." Laine looked ready to cry. "I want you to be my wife. Laine Prescott, will you marry me?" The ring glittered.

"Yes, Corey!" She took the ring and the tears spilled. This time, they were happy tears.

Destiny let out a coo, and the night ended perfectly for them all.

**Me: Yeah, I put a Pokémon reference in the first chapter, and I really thought that people would like it. Also, forgive me for that scene with the duplicates. I'm kind of in a bad mood because the Wi-Fi on my tablet is acting up so don't bug me with questions! In the next chapter, Destiny starts school! Yay!**

** Rabel: Sorry if a bunch of the characters seem OOC, but my sister is a dweeb and can't be bothered to fix it.**

** Me: Read and Review! *punches sister in the face***


	3. School Story

**Rabel: So, sis, you wanna play that game? Here's a cup of punch! *punches land***

** Me: Anyone order a knuckle sandwich? *punches land***

** *fight escalates***

** Me: Maybe we should stop. *presses tissue to bloody nose***

** Rabel: Fine. We'll be fighting a lot, anyway, in this story. *presses ice to black eye***

** Me: Not this chapter.**

On the morning Destiny was to start school, there was more chaos than usual at the Greenberg household. Mal and Zoey argued over who would take the little girl, and they decided that they would both go.

"Mommy, what if they don't like me?" the little girl asked her mother. Her auburn curls bounced as she walked.

"Sweetie, Annie, Vern, and Luna will be in your class," Zoey assured her daughter. "And Sky's your teacher!"

Destiny let out a cheer. Sky was one of her favorite aunts, even though they weren't related by blood.

"Will Blossom be in her class?" Destiny asked. Blossom was Sky and Dave's daughter.

"Yes, and we can't forget your second cousin, Clayton." After getting married, Courtney and Scott had adopted a brother and sister from New York City. Clayton was Destiny's age, while Susan was a toddler and too young to be in school.

"And if anyone makes fun of you, show them whose boss and turn them into an orange!" Mal offered. Zoey gave him a glare.

"What did I tell you about name-calling?" Zoey asked.

"'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.'" She gave a grin. "And for bullies, 'People who make fun of you often end up working for you!'"

"Very good." Destiny ran into the school the second the bell rang. Zoey stopped Sky outside her room.

"I have to warn you, Destiny takes after her father in…"

"I am aware of Destiny's… talents."

"And she's sensitive about her father."

"I assure you, she will be treated the same as any other student of mine, or I'm not an Olympic champion!"

Destiny took the desk in front of a pair of girls. One had light brown hair and brown eyes, and her clothes were stylish. The other was bleach blonde with blue eyes, stylish clothes, and a pretty face.

"What do you think, Cayla?" asked the brunette. "Of her?" Destiny stiffened.

"I don't know, Rabel," Cayla answered. "It depends on who she is."

"All right, everyone," Sky said, sitting at her desk. "We're going to go around the room and introduce ourselves. I'll start. My name is Sky Wilson, and I am happily married, an Olympic champion, and am pleased to be teaching this class." Annie stood up, her light brown hair in pigtails.

"My name is Annabelle Collins," she said. "Call me Annie. I love cotton candy and my kitty, Snowball!" Vern was next.

"My name is Vernal Equinox Wilkins, and my dad is a rocket scientist!" Luna was after her brother.

"My name is Luna Eclipse Wilkins, and Vern is my twin brother."

"My name is Destiny Greenberg, and I'm the princess of chaos!" The silence was deafening. Destiny sank down in her seat. The next girl went.

"I'm Pipper Elizabeth Penelope Pines, and my dad's a detective," she said. Destiny was startled to see that this brunette was next to her. Wasn't she behind her? She turned, and realized that they were twins!

"I'm Rabel Angelina Pines, and I'm the pretty twin."

By the end of introductions, Destiny felt like she had a rotten pancake in her tummy.

"Isn't her dad the guy who took over the world a while back?" Rabel whispered.

"Yeah, he's super evil!" Cayla answered. "And she must be, too!"

"I'm not evil!" Destiny said, whipping her head around.

"Destiny!" Sky said sharply. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, Ms. Wilson."

"Rabel, Cayla?"

"We were just talking about her dad," Rabel said sweetly. Later, Destiny felt a sting on the back of her neck. Another one followed, and a rubber band landed on her desk. She remembered something Aunt Izzy had shown her called a Cat's Cradle. She carefully, using her magic, tied rubber bands around Cayla and Rabel's feet. When the recess bell rang, both girls tripped. Destiny hurried outside.

"That was cool!" Luna said, bouncing up and down. Vern was snapped out of the trance he had been in while looking at Blossom.

"Yeah!" Annie picked up a jump rope. They began jumping.

"Watch this!" Destiny said. She enchanted the rope so it spun on its own.

"We have the coolest friend ever!" Blossom squealed.

"And the sneakiest!" Vern added.

"Um, excuse me," said a small voice. It was Pipper. "May I join you?"

"Sure!" Annie said. "The more the merrier!" They skipped rope until Rabel came over with a stick and stuck it in the rope. All the kids using the rope got tied up.

"Look! Dummies of a feather do stick together!" Her joke made everyone else laugh. Destiny wished the sky would fall on Rabel. Suddenly, a piano fell out of nowhere, almost crushing the bully!

When Zoey came to pick Destiny up, she found her little girl in the classroom.

"What happened?" she asked Sky.

"A piano fell from the sky," Sky answered.

"A piano?"

"Yes, and there was no plane in the sky at the moment."

"Destiny," Zoey said. Her daughter squirmed in discomfort.

"They were picking on me and my friends!"

"You shouldn't have…"

"And they called Daddy evil!"

Zoey's expression of anger turned to one of fear.

"A piano?" Mal said at dinner. "A bit dramatic, don't you think? "A bit dramatic, don't you think? A pile of bricks would have sufficed!"

"Mal!" Zoey said in astonishment, dropping her fork.

"Well, it'd serve the brat right for picking on our daughter!"

"They… they said that you were evil." Mal nearly choked on his potato. "And that you took over the world."

"Well, that was a long time ago." He tapped his chin. "In fact, it seems like 20 years… In fact, it was 20 years! Blainely, that big star, along with Chris McClean turned me to stone. When I was released 9 years later, I met your mother. We didn't start on the friendliest of terms. She was the Element of Kindness, one of the six Elements of Harmony. Sierra was magic, Gwen was loyalty, Courtney was honesty, Dakota was generosity, and Izzy was laughter.

"Your mother's job was to turn me to stone again, and I escaped."

"He returned three years later and demanded a bride in order to leave the world in peace, and I accepted."

"You were forced to marry Daddy?" Destiny asked in shock. She had always thought her mother had married Mal of her own free will.

"Yes, and we started off a little rocky, but we did get married, and who would have thought we'd have such a special little girl along the way?" She gave Destiny a hug.

"Now, be a good little girl and run to bed. We have our fittings for your Aunt Laine's wedding tomorrow."

Destiny went to bed without another word. She thought about her parents' story.

_I guess all those fairy tales were right. True love comes where you least expect it._

** Me: I am so sappy. That last line had enough sap to cover all the pancakes at a lumberjack camp. **

** Rabel: Honey, it was enough to cover all the pancakes for five years.**

** Me: I'm a sucker for a good romance story!**

** Rabel: Anyway, read and review!**


	4. New Friend and New Crush

**Rabel: New chappie means new drama for our little family.**

** Me: Yep. **

** Rabel: So this chappie starts with Laine's wedding?**

** Me: Yep.**

** Rabel: To quote PewDiePie… "That is fabulous!"**

** Me: Yep.**

** Rabel: Lulu is being a real jerkface right now.**

** Me: Yep.**

At Laine's wedding, which had taken four years to plan, Destiny was the flower girl, Zoey faced being the maid of honor, and Scott walked his younger cousin down the aisle. At the reception, the bouquet was caught by Izzy, to everyone's surprise.

Among her many talents, Destiny turned out to, like her mother, have a natural affinity with animals and a great singing voice. The singing helped with her love for making music. She also could easily tell if someone was lying to her.

By this time, Destiny was officially enemies with Rabel. Their fights never escalated to the point of physical contact, but they often ended in Rabel having her legs tied with the rubber bands or something like that. At least, until the basketball game in fifth grade.

It all started when Rabel and Cayla had to pick teams. They didn't want Annie or Destiny to play, and Cayla even knocked poor Annie onto the ground with the ball. Destiny felt her anger flare up.

"You wanna play basketball?" she said darkly. "We'll play some basketball." Rabel and Cayla found themselves in the form of spheres. They bounced, and all the other kids watched in horror as Blossom ran into the schoolhouse.

"Destiny!" Annie screamed. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm not crazy!" the auburn haired tween cackled. "I'm insane! I'm the princess of chaos, and you hurt my friend, and so you will pay!" She let out a cackle, and the sky flashed with lightning behind her.

After school, Destiny waited outside the building and heard her mother arguing. Mrs. Pines was angry, and so was Mrs. Williams.

"That child," spat Mrs. Williams. "Needs to be locked up."

"Now, Tamara, maybe that's going a little too far," Mrs. Pines said.

"What else can you do with the devil's child?"

Destiny heard four women gasp, then a slap.

"How dare you insult my husband and my child?" Zoey shrieked.

"What about my daughter? What about her daughter?"

"What about my Annie?" Samey retorted. "Your kids hurt her, and Destiny was just defending her."

"Freak!" Rabel's voice called.

"Monster!" Mrs. Williams said.

"She doesn't belong!"

Destiny felt her tears leaving a trail down her face. A slam came from the door. Mrs. Pines came out with her daughter, followed by Mrs. Williams. Zoey came out with Samey and Annie.

"Destiny, that's the third complaint this month!" Zoey scolded. "I've let the other mishaps slide, but this is worse than the piano incident." Destiny looked at her feet.

"A cupcake always makes me feel better!" Samey said, trying to lighten the mood. "Let's head to Shakin' Bacon!"

When they arrived at the diner, they were greeted by an exhausted Izzy.

"Table… for… four?" she wheezed.

"You okay?" Samey asked.

"Running… store… myself… triplets… busy!" A few years back, Izzy had met a man named Oscar, who was under the name "Bottomless Pit" in the circus. He was on tour at the moment, so Izzy was alone with her three girls.

A chorus of babies crying reached their ears.

"Gotta go! Seat yourselves!" Izzy ran up the stairs.

Destiny saw her other friends sitting at a table.

"Let's go!" she whispered to her mother.

"You'll have to face your friends eventually," Zoey told her daughter. "Go on." Destiny went over to the table and stopped.

"Hi guys." She braced herself for the taunts that were sure to be coming.

"That was awesome!" Clay told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Luna agreed. "It's about time someone took those bullies down a peg!"

"Just don't go that crazy again," Pipper pleaded.

"Why are you two still standing?" Vern asked Annie and Destiny. "Pull up a chair!"

The dinner table was unusually silent that night. Mal watched with discomfort.

"Destiny, do you want to tell your father what happened today?" Zoey asked.

"I played basketball with Rabel and Cayla," she mumbled. Her father looked at her. "They were the basketballs." Mal tried to contain his laughter, but failed.

"They were the basketballs!" he roared. "I wish I could have seen that! Oh, wait! I can!" He disappeared then reappeared a few moments later. "That was priceless! Did you know you have your mother's evil laugh?!" He laughed.

"Mal, may I speak with you alone?" Zoey asked. He got up, and they went into the living room.

Mal kissed his wife, but she pushed him away.

"We need to talk about Destiny."

"She won't catch us."

"The things they called her today… they called her a monster. Also freak, Devil's child, and said she didn't belong."

"What?"

"Mal, what if we have to turn her to…"

"Don't say it."

"Stone."

"Don't say that! She may have my chaos, but she has your good heart." He chuckled and caressed her face. "Plus, you've gone crazy a few times yourself." She slapped his hand away. "What? I love it when you go nuts!"

"That's it! You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"Zoey, honey, let's talk about this…" He followed her back to the dining room.

"Destiny, honey, your daddy needs a timeout."

"Okay, Mommy!" The look on his daughter's face worried him.

He tried to follow Zoey into the bedroom, but a force field stopped him.

"She put you up to this, didn't she?" he asked Destiny. A pillow and blanket appeared in his hands.

"I'm going to bed, Daddy," Destiny told her father.

"I've been outsmarted by a ten-year-old!" Mal groaned on the couch. "No, worse! A ten-year-old and her mother! Her annoying, bossy, devious, irresistible mother!" He looked at the band on his finger. "Mal, what did you get yourself into?"

That night, Destiny had a nightmare. In her dream, she was faced with her entire class. They were covered in bruises.

"You!" Blossom shrieked. "You did this!"

"I didn't!" she said. She saw her mother, Courtney, Gwen, Izzy, and Dakota rise up wearing necklaces behind Sierra, who wore a tiara. A rainbow came shooting at her. She felt herself harden. "No! No! No!"

She woke up screaming. Her father was by her side in an instant.

"Destiny, what's wrong?!" he asked her.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" she said, her teal eyes tearing up. "I lost it today! I scared everyone, even my friends! I'm crazy! What if I have to be turned to stone!?"

She had overheard them.

"Destiny, everyone's crazy! Some just show it better than others." He smiled. "Even your mother."

"What?" Destiny had always thought her mom was definitely the sane one.

"Watch." A mirror appeared in front of them. On it, Destiny saw a younger version of her mother running away from a large man with some sort of bazooka. A tracking collar was around her neck.

"Please, Chef!" she begged. "I'm fragile! I'm allergic to pain! I wanna live!" He ignored her pleas.

"Hunt's over, Dorkette!" he said.

"Okay, you win!" Zoey said.

"Let's make it official!" he said, firing the bazooka. A large meatball knocked her mother off the cliff. She watched her mother lose it. She couldn't believe her sweet, nurturing mother was on the mirror.

"Isn't she amazing?" Mal chuckled. "Now you know not to get on your mother's bad side. The treatment she gave us today was nothing. And, after you went crazy, who forgave you?"

"My friends."

"Then they're the entire acceptance you need." He hugged her, and then left. Destiny waited for a minute, then teleported out of her room. She needed some comfort.

Meanwhile, in a very different place…

"Your majesty," said a changeling guard.

"Yes?" Queen Chrysalis answered.

"The prince is here to see you."

"Send him in."

Prince Anthony walked in to see his mother.

"Now, are you hungry, son?" she asked.

"Yes, mother." Anthony's stomach rumbled.

"Go, feed! Make Mother proud!"

As the changeling prince flew over Boney Island, he heard a haunting sound coming from deep within. The closer he got to the western pond, the louder the melody became. He saw a pretty girl with curly auburn hair sitting next to it in a bathing suit. The song was coming from her. He went into her mind and found a really emo-looking dude. Her brother, maybe? Next he saw a pretty ginger girl who must have been her mother. No good. He couldn't do adult transformations yet. Finally, he found a blonde girl with a happy look on her face. Though he gagged at the thought of becoming a girl, it was best. He transformed and stepped out of the bushes.

"There you are!" he said.

"Annie!" the girl said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you! Your mother's worried sick!"

"Hey, I thought you were afraid of the island?"

"Yeah, but I got brave!"

Her eyes narrowed.

"You're not Annie."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm Annie!"

He let out a cry as she levitated him upside down.

"Show yourself!"

He sighed and let his true form show. She stared and blinked in surprise.

"Who are you?" she said, marveling.

"I'm—" Before either tween could say another word, a growl sounded and a mutant beaver jumped out, growling. Anthony grabbed Destiny by the hand, attempting to lead her to safety, but she wrenched away from him.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," she said.

"_You_ won't hurt _it_!?" Anthony said in surprise.

"Will you calm down?!" The beaver blinked, surprised. "That's better." She looked at his paw. "A thorn. Typical. You should really watch where you step." She removed it with her magic. The beaver roared and licked her face. Anthony was left watching in awe.

"Sorry. Mom told me to show all creatures a little kindness." She cocked her head. "I'm Destiny. Who are you?"

"I'm Anthony." The two began to play together.

"Mal, wake up!" Zoey said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Destiny's gone!"

"What- gone!?"

"I just went to wake her up and she wasn't in bed!"

"Did you look everywhere?"

"Yes!" She was close to tears now. He held her hand.

"We'll find her. Don't worry. Plus, there's a tracking device in her cell phone." He pulled out his own phone. "I know where she is."

"Checkmate!" said Destiny as her pawn sliced Anthony's queen in half. Suddenly, Mal appeared behind the changeling.

"Get away from her!" he growled.

"Dad, no!" Destiny squealed. Zoey grabbed her daughter. Queen Chrysalis appeared.

"Hello, Mal."

"Chrysalis," he hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, have you met my son, Anthony? He's next in line for my throne." She looked from Mal to Zoey to Destiny, sensing huge waves of love. "Oh, Mal! You've gone soft! And to think, all it took was the love of a wimpy little pushover.

"Don't call her that!" He threw a spell at her, but she disappeared, and it hit a tree instead. The family headed home.

"Why were you out there?" Mal asked furiously. "You know the forest is dangerous!"

"I'm fine, Dad! I go out there all the time!" She clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing she had revealed her secret.

"And why were you with the changeling prince, of all people?"

"What's a changeling?"

"Need I remind you of the first rule of the hunt?!" Queen Chrysalis roared.

"But she seemed so nice. And she saw through my disguise."

"However, thanks to your slip-up, we now know Mal is married, and has a daughter at that. Son, I want you to find out more about her." Although this couldn't be good, Anthony was happy with the chance to see Destiny again.

The next day, Destiny headed to the clubhouse to hang with her friends. Luna and Vern had brought their sister, Lucy, with them. As they talked, Destiny was appalled by what a changeling was. But just because one was evil, were all of them evil? Was Anthony going to drain her love?

She didn't know.

**Me: Well, this chapter was getting really long-winded, so I had to stop there. Don't worry; the next chapter will skip ahead a year and then four more years. This story will have a fluff overload.**

** Rabel: Bye.**


End file.
